We Need to Talk
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick's wife tells him something that threatens to end Nick's life as he knows it. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

We Need To Talk

Nick was reading the newest issue of a forensic magazine as Jackie climbed into bed.

"I'm tired, I'm going to sleep." Nick said as he kissed her cheek.

"Before you do, we need to talk." Jackie said.

"Sweetie, can't it wait until tomorrow, I've had a really long day." Nick said.

"No, it can't." Jackie said.

Nick looked at her, he could tell by the look on her face that whatever she needed to discuss with him was serious.

"Ok, what is it?"

Jackie took a deep breath "I really don't know how to tell you this except just to say it."

"What is it?" Nick asked again, not knowing what to think.

"Do you remember that teacher's convention in Carson City I went to?" she asked.

He nodded so she continued

"Well, after the convention everyone went out for a couple drinks, there was a big group of us, and in the group there was this guy. I guess I had way too much to drink because before I knew it we were in his hotel room. We slept together. Nicky I'm so sorry. It meant nothing, I was so hammered I didn't even know what I was doing. The next morning I left his room before he even woke up and I haven't seen or heard from him since. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

She looked into his eyes. She saw disappointment and hurt but surprisingly she didn't see anger.

"Jackie I don't even know what to say." He said, his voice was so quiet she could barely hear him.

"There's more." She said.

He arched his eyebrows "What else?" he asked.

She started to shake so she took another deep breath.

"A couple weeks later I found out that I was pregnant. Nicky, Johnna may not be yours."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day they walked down the halls of the lab. They were going to the lab to find out once and for all if Nick was really Johnna's father. Nick looked over at Jackie who was carrying Johnna in her car seat. Jackie looked like she might throw up.

"Hey, relax, these tests aren't going to matter, she's mine no matter what some DNA says." He said with a nervous smile.

He had made up his mind that no matter what he'd be Johnna's father, he loved her dearly, and even after Jackie's heartbreaking confession he'd still lovingly taken care of her just like he had from the day she was born, and he could honestly say that he didn't look at her any differently after Jackie had told him then what he had beforehand. She was the same sweet, beautiful, baby girl that she had always been. She needed and deserved a father, and Nick was the only father she has even known. He'd never act as a father to Jazz and Houston and leave Johnna fatherless, no matter what a DNA test said.

As for him and Jackie, he'd forgive her completely eventually, it would just take a little time. She didn't mean to hurt him, she had just made one really bad and really stupid decision.

"Ok, take her out of her car seat." Nick said once they had reached the room they needed.

Jackie gently took her out of her car seat, the baby stirred for a second and then went still again. Nick stuck the swab near the infant's mouth. She opened it quickly.

"She probably thinks it her bottle." Jackie said managing a smile.

"Yeah, probably." Nick agreed.

He took the swab and then put it in an evidence bag. He then took his own.

"Ok, here goes nothing." He said nervously as he tested the DNA.

He got the results quickly. Jackie waited impatiently for him to tell her, clutching Johnna in her arms. Nick looked at her and gave her a sad smile and a shake of his head.

"No match." He said quietly.

Jackie's eyes grew wide in horror and disbelief.

"Test them again, maybe you made a mistake." She squeaked.

"No, it's not wrong, DNA doesn't lie, she's not mi…" Nick started to say but he caught himself "She's not biologically related to me." He said.

Jackie collapsed in a nearby chair and buried her face in her freehand.

"Oh god Nick, I'm so so so sorry, and Johnna I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Nick took a deep breath, he felt like someone just kicked him in the stomach while wearing cowboy boots.

"Hey, it's alright, I'm still going to be her father. I love her and this didn't change that at all, I'll support her and raise her just like I'm going to do for the other two." He promised.

The baby started to get fussy.

"Here, let me." Nick said as he held out his arms.

Jackie passed the baby to him.

"Shhhh, it's alright little one." He soothed.

The baby stopped crying, opened her eyes and stared at him. He got a huge grin on his face

"Hi." He said quietly.

Jackie's eyes welled with tears, Johnna would always have a father, and it was someone that Johnna already knew and obviously loved.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	3. Chapter 3

We Need to Talk

Chapter 2

"Nicky, honey, wake up." Jackie said as she gently shook him.

Nick opened his eyes slowly. He glanced around and then met Jackie's gaze.

"You were doing a lot of talking in your sleep, and you're all sweaty, are you ok?" she asked.

"Oh, it was just a dream." He said sounding incredibly relieved

"What was the dream about?" she asked.

"I dreamed that you confessed you cheated on me with a fellow teacher you met at a teachers convention in Carson City and that Johnna may not be mine."

"That's awful."

"Yeah, and its gets worse, we took her to the lab and tested her DNA, and she wasn't mine."

Jackie patted his chest gently "Well rest assured, she's yours, they all are." She said with a smile as she kissed his cheek.

He smiled back "You'll be happy to know that I was still going to be her father even though she wasn't mine" He said.

"That's very honorable of you." She said sincerely.

"Thanks." He said.

She smiled

Nick started to say something but Jackie put her finger to her lip so Nick didn't say anything.

"Speaking of Johnna" Jackie said with a smile as she heard the baby's cries.

"I wonder why the baby monitor isn't working?" Nick said as he glanced at the monitor on Jackie's nightstand.

"The batteries are probably dead, I'll change them tomorrow." She told him.

Jackie started to get up so she could go take care of the baby but Nick put his hand out to stop her "No, no, let me." He said as he got up out of bed.

He went into Johnna's nursery and leaned over her crib.

"Hi there." He said softly with a smile.

He picked her up and carried her over to the rocking chair.

He sat down with her and just stared at her as he rocked her gently back and forth. She soothed quickly but even after she had calmed down he sat and stared at her.

"_My eyes, my mouth, and my hair color, oh yeah, she's mine." _He thought to himself with a smile._ "But even if she wasn't I'd love her the same."_

He got up and walked back to her crib.

"Goodnight baby girl, daddy loves you." He said as he placed a soft kiss on the sleeping infant's cheek before laying her back down in her crib.

He gave her one last smile before leaving her room.

"Is she alright?" Jackie asked Nick once he had come back into their room.

"Yeah, she's already back to sleep."

"Are you alright?" She asked him as he climbed back into bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but let me tell you, as awful as my nightmares are about my kidnapping I'd take one hundred of those over the one I just had, that was horrible."

"I'm sorry." She said sympathetically as she laid her hand on his chest.

He smiled at her "I'm just glad it was a dream and not real."

"Yeah, I bet you are." She said with chuckle and then she added "I wonder why you'd have that dream in the first place, you know you are the only one I've ever been intimate with in my entire life."

"Great do me a favor and keep it that way will you?"

"Nicholas." She said as she swatted him.

He grinned.

"I guess what made it so real was the fact that it was Johnna in question." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if in the dream you'd have said "Nicky, I cheated on you when I got pregnant with Jasmine and she may not be yours. I wouldn't have even worried about the paternity results, that child looks like my much younger twin. Johnna doesn't look that much like me so it made it easier for me to believe that she may not be mine. Just because she doesn't look like me doesn't mean I love her any less then I do Jasmine obviously, I just mean she doesn't have very many of my features."

"Yeah, you're right, Jasmine looks just like you, I can't think of one thing physically that she and I have in common, except for maybe the fact that she is shorter than most kids her age. Houston has a nice mixture of our features, but I still think he favors you a bit. But Johnna you're right, she has a few of your features but she definitely favors me."

"Yeah I'd agree with that." He said nodding his head.

She smiled "Why don't we try to go back to sleep?"

"Sounds good to me." He replied.

He wrapped his arm around her and she laid her head on his chest. He kissed her forehead. As he tried to get back to sleep he didn't think he'd ever been so relieved. His wife wasn't a cheater, she was the same kind, loving, loyal, and devoted wife he'd always known, but more importantly that sweet, beautiful, and precious baby girl that he loved so much was his in every way.

THE END! I hope you liked it…well the end at least! You guys really didn't think I'd devastate Nick like that did you? Thanks for reading, and thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome!


End file.
